Mission?
by Stirker
Summary: Kakashi has a special mission for Sasuke and Naruto. What could it be?  find out! warning: nosebleeds. i am not permitted to be sued by the loss of your own blood, also if you dont like the naruto and sasuke coupling dont read. BOYXBOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. In addition, characters might be a little out of character sorry if they are

Theme: Boy, x Boy If you do not like then do not read; more then lime ;) (One Shot! There will be a chapter two but after that its over ;) just a heads up)

Title:

Mission?o.O

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when the blond haired teen, wherein a white t-shirt and blue stretchy pants; arrived in the clearing. He smiled a little at seeing Sakura who had light pink hair, and wore a bright pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Next to her stood Sasuke, his dark black eyes narrowed a little. He was wherein a blue shirt and brown tacky shorts. He kept his cool though as he watched the blond haired teen.

"Where have you been? You are late!" said Sakura annoyed.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Its ok Sakura, the mission will be easy on you. However for Sasuke and Naruto is a different story."

Sasuke had his eyes closed and leaning against the tree, "What's the mission?"

Naruto blinked a little as he looked at Sasuke. Kakashi had tossed Sasuke a note before taking off with Sakura. Sasuke opened the note and blinked before tossing it to the ground. Naruto slowly picked the letter up and looked at it as well. His face became a little pale as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke only shrugged watching Naruto closely. Naruto kept reading the letter repeatedly not able to believe his eyes at what he was reading. Sasuke could not help but laugh at Naruto's reaction, "Shall we get started on the mission?" Naruto sighed and nodded in reply. He looked over at Sasuke, "LET'S DO IT!" he said in his best cheerful voice. Though he thought the mission was going to be gay that they had to go to some house in the middle of nowhere for a weekend.

Sasuke smiled faintly. He had planned the mission from the start by talking to Kakashi privately. He put his hands on the back of his head acting all board as he walked behind Naruto. He was secretly watching Naruto's feminine ass. Naruto slowed down and eyed Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke only looked at him coolly, "what?"

"Nothing…just that you are very quiet…" said Naruto watching him still.

Sasuke blinked at him, "Naruto I am always quiet…"

Naruto nodded, "True…but you are quieter then normal…you're not even picking on me…"

Sasuke smirked walking to Naruto's side and watched him. "You are such a moron at times…"

This made Naruto mad to hear as he folded his arms and stopped walking. He then looked into Sasuke's eyes that seemed to be looking in the distance not paying attention to Naruto. Sasuke then walked around Naruto leaving him behind. Naruto growled mumbling angrily as he followed him.

They soon arrived at the shack and Sasuke turned to face Naruto. Naruto blinked and stopped only inches from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled warmly, and almost evilly to scare Naruto a little, "Close your eyes very tightly."

Naruto nodded a little as he closed his eyes and waited for further instructions from Sasuke. Sasuke did not give any as he pulled Naruto hard into the cabin and tossed Naruto on the couch. He closed the door. "Open your eyes Naruto."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the cinnamon incense in the house and a fire was going in the fireplace. He then looked around more to see candles everywhere were lit and beautiful in all sorts of colors. He looked towards some short stairs to see small rose petals on them. He then looked over at Sasuke, blinked, and started drool. Sasuke was only wherein black boxers as he came to sit next to Naruto. Naruto whimpered a little as he watched the silky shiny skin move with Sasuke's muscles. Sasuke smiled watching Naruto closely and then pushed Naruto off the couch with his feet and lay down. Naruto gaped at him before tackling him in a big tight hug. Sasuke growled and pushed the blond haired boy off and got up off the couch. Naruto whined and whimpered a little.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the couch, wanting to be the dominant. "If we do this Naruto you have to go all the way, there is no backing out now." Naruto slowly nodded as he watched the black raven-haired boy. Sasuke smirked watching Naruto closely still. "We have all weekend to do what we want Naruto." Naruto blinked drooling at the images entering his head.

Sasuke laughed as he got on top of Naruto and fiddled around with Naruto's white t-shirt. Naruto felt his blood rise to his cheeks as he watched Sasuke thinking this was a dream of just them together and alone. Sasuke smiled as he revealed Naruto's nipples and started to lick, nip, and do small circles around them with his fingers. Naruto gasped out in shock and pleasure as he arched his back. Sasuke smirked as he felt their hot flesh collide together. He moaned a little, sucked on the nipple, and then played with the other nipple while his leg gently rubbed Naruto's side. Naruto closed his eyes feeling his manhood hardening. He moaned more.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto half yelled out and half moaned at his boyfriend.

Sasuke turned his head to the side as he climbed up onto Naruto and smiled as he started to suck, lick, and nip at Naruto's neck working on a love mark. Sasuke soon finished on making the love mark and started to work on the other side. Naruto started to squirm under Sasuke. Sasuke hissed and pinned Naruto down with his arms as he continued to suck. He slowly started to rub Naruto's legs with his own again. Naruto moaned more and started to gasp as Sasuke's leg moved between his legs. Naruto started to turn more read as he watched Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to move his leg up and down his boyfriend's crotch. He was enjoying his lover's moans and gasps but he still held onto Naruto's hands wanting to tease him.

"S-Sasuke…t-that's not f-fair!" he managed to get out as he tried to get free from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke held him tighter and glared at him, "Stay still Naruto." Naruto whined but nodded as he pressed his body to Sasuke's. Sasuke only grunted a little as he continued to rub his leg back and forth on Naruto's manhood. Naruto gasped out again as he felt Sasuke go faster. Sasuke smirked warmly as he then slowly moved down and nipped at Naruto's pinky flesh and then slowly moved down to the pant line and licked at it. Naruto moaned feeling his hands were finally free he moved them through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smirked as he unzipped Naruto's pants with his teeth and then unbuttoned it with one hand. He then gently tugged them off and through them to the side. Naruto gasped at the coldness of the room hitting his flesh. Sasuke smirked and rubbed his thighs with his hands before nuzzling the crotch of Naruto's.

"Sasuke, I-I love you!" he moaned out as he arched his back again and threw back his head feeling his boxer's slowly slide down to reveal his rock hard member.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at him, "I love you as well Naruto."

Sasuke then put his tongue all over the rock hard dick. Letting his saliva slime the manhood, before he started to suck on it. Naruto gasped out at the pleasure of hotness surrounding his sensitive spot as he felt Sasuke suck harder and harder on him. He knew that his climax would come fast this way. He moaned out more and more until he finally burst into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke made sure he had called all the sweetness out of Naruto before lifting his head and looking up at his beloved boyfriend. Naruto moaned a little more, as he felt Sasuke crawl back on him and French kissed him gently. Naruto gasped a little, as he tasted himself on Sasuke's tongue. He caressed lovingly and looked into Sasuke's eyes almost pleadingly. Sasuke smirked and nodded to him gently, "Ok Naruto no more fooling around." He winked at his lover before taking off his black boxers and flipping his beloved boyfriend over. He looked around and found a small bottle of lotion, that was somewhat scented. He poured the substance onto his fingers and waited until it was warm enough to put inside his lover. He did not want to give his lover chills while pleasuring him at the same time.

Once his fingers were warm with the lotion and he put his finger into his lover's tight hotness and moved it around carefully as he entered in and out before adding another. Naruto moaned and started to move with the rhythm of the motion. Sasuke smirked and knew that Naruto was ready.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and frowned a little, "Why did you stop?" he panted lightly watching his raven-haired boyfriend. Waiting for him to claim him, mark him, and fully make him his own.

Sasuke smirked, "who said I was stopping? No sorry Naruto I told you there would be no stopping once we got started and well…we are going the full nine yards." Naruto smiled a little as Sasuke positioned himself over the entrance and looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded letting Sasuke now that he was ready and wanting this. Sasuke smiled to him warmly and then entered his loves tight entrance. "Naruto relax!" he yelled out a little as he went in further and waited for Naruto his love to relax. Naruto smirked wanting to play a little but soon relaxed for Sasuke. Sasuke mumbled a little, 'I will so claim you as mine all right. He no longer waited for Naruto to be ready to the pain and the pleasure as he moved and pumped himself in and out of his lover's tightness. He then reached down and pumped Naruto's sensitive manhood. Naruto moaned, gasped out, and arched his back from the pleasure. He kept moaning Sasuke's name repeatedly.

"S-Sasuke….hmmm…your so good!" he yelled as he closed his eyes an grasped the couch lightly. He moved himself back and forth to the rhythm enjoying the pleasure. "CLAIM ME NOW!!!" Naruto wined wanting to feel Sasuke within him. Sasuke smirked feeling that Naruto had just come over his hand, since his hand was now sticking and full of seeds. He moved his hand to his mouth and licked at it as he felt Naruto's tight entrance devouring his manhood and caused him to spill himself inside his lover. Naruto gasped out at feeling the hot liquid within his body. Sasuke fell to the other side of the couch. Panting lightly as he looked over at his lover, who know crawled into his lap. "That was fun Sasuke…Can we do that again?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded, "Sure thing…But let's rest first…" Naruto smiled as Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. This was truly the best mission that Sasuke and Naruto have ever had in a long time. Naruto wished it could last more then the weekend. He looked around the room dreamily as he closed his eyes one last time and fell into the darkness of dreamland. Sasuke licked his lover's warm sweaty cheek and ran a hand through his hair gently before closing his own eyes and falling into a deep sleep himself.

(Yes nosebleed there lol hope you all enjoyed that there will be a chapter two to this since it is for the weekend ;) cant just leave it for one day can we? X3 Any ways review and I will start to work on the second chapie )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 and last chapter

Can this really be over?

Sasuke woke up with Naruto on his chest. He grunted tiredly as he got Naruto off his chest and stood up stretching. The candles had died out and it was still night out. Sasuke smirked at the blond haired boy on the ground and picked him up. Sasuke then gently headed up the rose petal steps and into the silky covered room.

The silky blood red curtains draped down onto the hard wood floors that had rose petals all over the floor that led to the beautiful bed in the middle. The beds covered in flour petals and the sheets and were red and pink. It was like Valentines Day in the room. Sasuke had wanted Naruto to wake up so he laid him gently onto the bed and then kissed him deeply. He blinked when Naruto had kissed him right away with the same passion.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto…"

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled his naked boy friends chest. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto blushed at this and put his arms, and legs around Sasuke, "I feel empty Sasuke…" Sasuke smirked gently as he ruffled the blond hair of his lover.

"As you wish Naruto," said Sasuke caressing his lover's chest as he talked, "What would you like me to do first?" As he talk he rubbed his own chest, he wanted to make Naruto feel horny.

Naruto blinked at his boyfriend, "W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke did not answer as he moved down his sexy body rubbing himself up and down. Naruto moaned, "Sasuke that isn't fair…" Sasuke only laughed as he lowered his hands onto his own hips and rubbed them up and down, making moans and cries out Naruto's name. Naruto started to moan longingly wanting Sasuke to stop his teasing and just move on to the pleaser.

Sasuke smirked as he then grabbed his own member and started to rub it up and down moaning more. Naruto could not stand it any longer. He tackled Sasuke and they both fell over onto the floor. Sasuke smirked, "You had to stop me?"

Naruto nodded, "I need you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair, "Your so impatient Naruto."

Naruto pouted a little and looked up at Sasuke as if begging him. Sasuke laughed a little, "Ok lover, if you insist." Naruto blushed and nodded to Sasuke wanting to feel not so empty.

Sasuke moved his hands over Naruto's soft chest and started to play with a nipple. Naruto squirmed, as he tried to get comfortable under Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him as he then licked, and sucked on the nipple while playing with the other.

"S-Sasuke!" moaned out Naruto as he felt his member and nipples become hard with Sasuke's warmth.

Sasuke turned his head to the side acting all innocently at Naruto. Naruto whined more wanting Sasuke completely. Sasuke rubbed his forehead against his boyfriend's head and smiled before licking his cheek and then his nose.

"Easy lover…" he whispered into his ear as he let his hands rub down to his lover's cock and started to rub it up and down to make it harder.

Naruto squirmed as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Sasuke continued at a much faster pace. He watched his lover to see when he would come before slowly allowing his hand to slow down as he traveled down his naked lover's body. The blood teen arched his back and whimpered as Sasuke's hand removed from his hot member. Sasuke shook his head and engulfed Naruto's hotness into his mouth without any warning. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly Sasuke's name.

Sasuke smirked and started to suck, nip, lick and bob up and down. Naruto continued to moan as Sasuke allowed his mouth to suck harder, hungrier wanting his lover to release into his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and shouted.

"FUCK!" Naruto had then released into Sasuke's mouth more then earlier.

"You were holding back before," Sasuke had noticed as he swallowed and licked the member searching for any he had missed.

Naruto nodded, "Yea I did, I wanted to save it for this…"

Sasuke giggled gently and flipped Naruto, "A bad lover, should be punished don't you agree?"

Naruto blinked a little as he looked back at the raven-haired teen, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked; he did not put lotion on his cock this time as he jammed it into the blond teen's ass with out warning. The blonde-haired teen yelped a little as the pain subsided and turned into long moans of pleasure. Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto's back and held Naruto hot, sweaty thighs in h is palms keeping them in rhythm with himself. Sasuke then let one hand wonder to Naruto's slightly limp crotch and started to stroke it and move it around to make it hard again. Naruto moaned and cried out, full of so much joy and pleasure that he felt like he would black out.

Sasuke did not stop, he continued to go in and out of Naruto harder, faster, and faster, not letting the blond moan at the rhythm of the strikes. He was going in deeper and deeper into Naruto. Naruto eyes went wide a little as he felt himself coming and looked over at Sasuke with his blue eyes.

Sasuke smirked at him lightly as he stroked one hand down Naruto's back, "It's almost done lover, your punishment will be fulfilling I promise you that."

Naruto closed his eyes and yelled out, "Sasuke! I-I am coming!"

"I now so am I!" shouted Sasuke back as he soon released his seeds of juice into his lover's tightness as Naruto soon cum into his hand.

Sasuke smirked a little as he removed his hand and licked all the cum off and slowly had his member come out of his lover. Naruto and Sasuke were both panting; they were once again to tired to get onto the bed to sleep. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto and held him close, "Was your punishment good?"

Naruto panted still and could only nod as he cuddled close to Sasuke and barely able to whisper "I love you" to him.

Sasuke smiled as he soon fell asleep. The dark room seemed nice and steamy hot. They were both sweating from head to foot, and their hair was matted. The blonde-haired teen had his head on Sasuke's chest wanting to hear his heart beat as he slept. Sasuke had his arms around his blond teen lover. Not letting go of him; they both were relaxed, the other ones needs were fulfilled. Sasuke hopped that in the morning things would get even more interesting for Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had woken up but Sasuke was not next to him. He whined a little at loosing his warmth and looked around, "Sasuke?" he called out but no reply.

Sasuke was in the kitchen reading up on something from the ninja newspaper. He was wearing a bathrobe with nothing else underneath. He looked up at seeing Naruto fully dressed already and smiled lightly, but gently, "Morning."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded, "Morning Sasuke, I am hungry…" he whined.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with great interest, "Really now love?"

Naruto nodded and crawled over to a seat and climbed into before sitting Indian style on it. Sasuke laughed a little watching his lover closely. Naruto turned his head to the side watching the raven-haired lover of his.

"I do have one tasty surprise but you would have to close your eyes, I can't allow such a surprise to go to waist on your beautiful eyes," Sasuke smirked a little as he watched Naruto who was now drooling about some image in his lover's head. Sasuke could not help but laugh at him.

Naruto blinked and stood up slowly, crawled sexily over the table, and flipped onto his back looking at his lover upside down, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes," whispered Sasuke softly watching Naruto.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as he waited for his delicious surprise. Sasuke smiled and took his lover into his arms and made sure Naruto's eyes staid closed still before heading towards the bathroom. He then set Naruto down on the toilet.

"Keep them closed till I tell you when to open them," Sasuke ordered his lover. Naruto only nodded and waited.

Sasuke let the bathrobe drop to the ground and then looked over at Naruto before entering the bathtub. Sasuke then made sure he covered himself in the creamy substance that was in the bathtub and put a red dot on top of his head before looking towards Naruto.

"Ok you can open them now," said Sasuke, he knew this would be their last day together and he wanted it to be special for his lover.

Naruto had fallen off the toilet and squealed on the floor before looking back at Sasuke with a bright smile on his face, "You have to be kidding me!? Am I dreaming?!"

Sasuke laughed at his reaction. He watched his lover with great interest. Naruto was drooling over the site of Sasuke in the bathtub. For Sasuke covered with white vanilla pudding, whip cream and a small red dot of a cherry on his head. Naruto moaned longingly as he drooled at the site.

Sasuke laughed, "You going to eat me or not?" he smirked.

Naruto did not waist any time to get his clothes off and jumped into the creamy substance. He then started to lick all over Sasuke, starting with his feet up to tease his lover as pay back for what he had done last night. Sasuke moaned lightly and arched his back letting his lover taste, nip, lick, and suck off all the vanilla pudding and whip cream. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would also notice the small strawberry on top of his crotch in wonder. Naruto was all over him, Sasuke could not keep tracked of where Naruto had been, and only by the trail from Naruto's tongue, mouth did he notice where Naruto had been. He arched his back more and moaned Naruto's name as Naruto had finished off the feet and legs and was very close to Sasuke's hotness. Naruto panted a little, looked up at his lover's dark black eyes, and smiled at him.

"You are the best!" he yelled out at him. His high Hokage voice ringing off the walls as he soon continued so that Sasuke did not have a chance to reply.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto had left his cock in tacked still as Naruto soon started to nip and bite at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moaned longingly as Naruto had soon finished and was toying with one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke arched his back and moved his hands over Naruto's body; they were the only things that were not covered in whip cream or vanilla. He rubbed down Naruto's sides until he reached Naruto's thighs and watched Naruto closely as he rubbed them faster. Naruto moaned lightly as he worked his way down knowing what his lover really wanted from him. He slowly took Sasuke's cock into his mouth and began to teas, sucking on it after eating the strawberry that had been on top. He then stopped sucking and started to lick and nip at the vanilla and whip cream toppings. When they were all gone only then did he stick Sasuke back into his mouth and start to suck on him more, and harder then before. Sasuke moaned and yelled out at the pleasure, it was so much pleasure to Sasuke that Sasuke had cum into Naruto's mouth right away. Naruto giggled after eating the juicy treat and climbed up to Sasuke's face. He then licked and nipped at the last remaining topping, the cherry and then kissed his lover deeply on the lips. Sasuke returned it as he put his arms around his lover's waist and held him close. His eyes closed, asking for entrance into his lover's mouth. Naruto giggled lightly and allowed Sasuke to taste the wonders of his great breakfast treat. Sasuke smiled to him and soon stood up to take a shower. Naruto helped him to his feet and smiled warmly.

"Shall we take a shower together?" asked Sasuke watching him.

Naruto nodded and smiled to him back, "Sounds good Sasuke love."

Sasuke nodded and started the water. They then washed each other's hair teasing them with the water. Sasuke had made Naruto whine because he had spiked Naruto's hair with the soap. Naruto had run into the water to make his hair go flat.

"I am more girly this way Sasuke love," he commented causing Sasuke to laugh more and kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto returned it as he put his arms over Sasuke's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had come to the cabins door and knocked on it. Sasuke had answered it and smiled to Sakura. Naruto was on the couch pretending to be reading and acting like nothing had happened.

Sasuke sighed lightly board, "What is it Sakura?"

"Kakashi say's your mission is now over Sasuke and I wanted to now if you…would now go out with me?…" said Sakura with a slight blush.

Sasuke acted calmly to Sakura's request, "sorry I have plans Sakura." He looked over his shoulder and winked at Naruto really fast before looking back at Sakura, "Make that I have plans for this whole week…and maybe for the rest of my life Sakura, sorry." he smirked and slammed the door before walking over to Naruto and put his arms around him.

Naruto hugged him back and smiled warmly, "Sasuke…I want to be with you forever."

Sasuke laughed and nodded in agreement, "We will have to keep this hidden from everyone though love."

Naruto smirked and smiled widely, "I can do that, BELIEVE IT!" he yelled before talking Sasuke to the floor and kissed him deeply.

( ;) the end people, I hope you have all enjoyed this great fan fiction story, again I don't own any of the anime I write! AGAIN, I LOVE THIS COUPLE! Review!! Tell me what you think of this nose bleeding fan fiction!)


End file.
